eden_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Attributes
The Seven Attributes All attributes range from 1 to 10, the character begins with 45 points to divide as he choose. No stats may be below one or ten naturally. Physical Physical is the measure of how strong, fast and enduring the character is. PHY is used to determine bonus for physical actions, health total and speed. Reflex Reflex measures how fast the character thinks and how fast are his nerves wired. REF is used in situations requiring quick movements such as attacks and dodging. Perception Perception is the measure of how good the character's five senses are. PER is used to detect threats, hidden details as well as ranged combat. Mental Mental is the measure of raw intellectual power, flexibility of thought, creativity. MEN is used when using medical or scientific abilities as well as analysing situations and people's words for falsehood. Willpower Willpower is the strenght of personality the character posses, his determination. WILL is used for morale checks, to resist torture or remaining cool under stressful situations. Knowledge Knowledge is the measure of how much education the character received, how much he knows and understand. KNOW aids to learn new skills and determine how much the character start with. Social Social is the measure of a character's charisma, leadership abilities and his presence. SOC is used to seduce, beguile, treathen or convince characters to help the user. BONUS TO ROLL Statistics Health Health is the measure of how much physical punishment the character may endure before being knocked out. When a character is down to negative hit points, he is unconscious, bleeding until he falls to -10 or is saved by a medic. Health is determined by (PHY + WILL) /2 +5. [[Damage Mechanic|Pain]]: A character who has lost over half his hitpoints (And below 10 for high hitpoint characters) is in severe pain and has a -2 penalty to all roll unless he receives medical attention. Resolve Resolve is the measure of the character's morale and how determined he is toward his current goal. A character who lose all resolve will either flee in terror, fall paralyzed or surrender, depending on the situation. Resolve is calculated by (WILL+MEN)/2 +5 [[Morale]]: Certain happenstance may affect a character's resolve such as; Death of a squad mate, overwhelming odds, usage of flamers against infantry. Composure Composure is the emasure of how much a character may stand his ground in social situation, resist intimidation or continue argumenting. Once a character has lost all composure, he is either offended, terrified or speechless, depending on the interaction. Composure is determined by (SOC + WILL)/2 +5 Speed Speed is the speed at which the character acts within a round. The greater a character's speed is, the faster he can act and react to others. See: [[Initiative]] Speed is calculated as REF+PHY+Bonuses Action Points While speed determine how fast one can react, APs determine how much the character can do within a single round. (REF+MEN)/2 +5 is the formula to calculate APs '''''All calculations are rounded DOWN. '''''=